


Scars of the imagination

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 22:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12351618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Will is scarred after his fight with Dolarhyde, and then he meets Hannibal for the first time.





	Scars of the imagination

The man had a face even a mother would struggle to love, now. The scarring was severe and the skin badly damaged by it. Will Graham was no longer a handsome man. His body was also marked by his former profession, and his mind would never recover.  
That’s why his wife, Molly left and he now drank to himself. Dolarhyde had written a symphony of hurt on his skin, and before that he had raped Graham for months, and made him enjoy it through this empathy. Will had killed the man, and he was barely acquitted for the deed.

*  
Hannibal steps into the bar in Lousiana and he knows who he wants to see. It’s been years since Will Graham had killed Francis Dolarhyde, and years since his wife left him. Hannibal knew Molly Graham had moved on with Brian Zeller. She was no concern of his.  
Hannibal knew Will was the only one who could have caught him, and here he was.  
Jack’s new girl Clarice was not this good, and he had no use for her.  
He had retired when Will was active, and yet he followed Will through the papers, and tales from Jack and others.  
Will was scarred now, but his beauty was that of a warrior who had conquered his enemy.

*  
“Hello, Will,” Hannibal said.  
“Who are you?” Will asked. “Why do you know me?”  
“You were in the papers,” he said.  
“I see.”  
“I’m a friend of Jack’s. Hannibal Lecter.”  
“Alana’s mentor?”  
“The same.”  
“I’ve heard of you. Alana always spoke highly of you.” The news of Alana’s death at the hands of Dolarhyde was what led him to need to find the man and end him. In Francis end was his own beginning down a bad path.  
“So I can imagine. I’ve always wanted to meet you in the flesh,” he said, eyes maroon in the dim light,  
“Why?” Will asked.  
“You intrigue me.”  
“So you stalked me here?”  
“Followed. “  
“What do you want with me?” Will asked, his mind drifting to how Francis had followed him before he was captured.  
“I want to talk to you,” Hannibal said.  
“We are talking.”  
“Indeed. “

*  
They talked and then went to Will’s room at the hotel where he was staying. Will poured his guest a finger of scotch, which he accepted.  
Hannibal then put his hand on Will’s thigh.  
“I’m not..” Will began.  
“It doesn’t matter what you are, only what you want. “  
He did not move his hand, and Will didn’t make him.  
It had been a long time, since Molly, since Dolarhyde even. Will hadn’t wanted Francis, but he got him anyway. Flashes of his violent first taking, with Francis scratching his nails down his back as he fucked him with gusto resonated. Afterwards he had lain on the musty-smelling sheets with semen and blood leaking out of him, musing about dragons. He owed Francis awe.  
“I guess I..want that,” Will said, his vision growing almost dim.  
Hannibal kissed him, and Will let him. His lips were fierce and demanding on Will’s and Will felt himself give in.  
Hannibal dropped to his knees and nuzzled Will’s crotch until he ached for it. Hannibal pulled his zipper down and Will’s cock leaked.  
Hannibal sucked Will’s cock, and Will trembled with need and desire.  
Will came into the stranger’s mouth, and knew he was lost.  
“Are you going to leave now?” Will asked and recalled Francis mouth on him that final time.  
“No,” Hannibal said.  
“Good,” Will said.

*  
Hannibal didn’t dwell on the past, maybe he reflected on it, but he didn’t get lost in it.  
Will Graham was his destiny, and he was ready for it now. Perhaps they could have been something fierce and terrible once, and maybe that was lost now.  
Hannibal slept next to Will, and cradled him through nightmares and bad dreams.  
Will could end him, like no one else could. Will was his beloved, and he would soon know it.  
He had time.

*  
They spent time together, and Will begged Hannibal to take him hard, to hold him down and dominate him utterly. When he complied, Will begged for him to bite his neck and mark him with his nails. Will scratched his own marks across that broad back, biting Hannibal’s strong neck and kissing it better after he surveyed the damage done.  
Between sessions of violent sex, they talked about destiny and time.

* 

Will’s scars didn’t make him less beautiful, only more desirable as a mate.  
He had fought and killed and been hurt by a dragon.  
It was almost mythical.  
Hannibal desired the abyss, and it spoke to him in Will’s voice.

*  
Will came home and found Hannibal with a dead body.  
“What are you?” he asked.  
“You know.”  
“The Ripper.”  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Why you? You are the only one worthy of capturing me, and I am tired.”  
“I don’t want to catch you. I want to keep you.” Dolarhyde had kept him prisoner, forcing his will for months. He could no longer be normal.  
“Then I am yours.”  
“Let’s dismember him.”  
Hannibal smiled, it was music to his ears. His destiny had come at last.


End file.
